


Petty Theft

by butmostlymeo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And Rey is just very intrigued by this hot dude, Based on True Events, Ben is done with this shit, F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Poe is sorry ok, as we all would be, he was just really drunk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:39:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/butmostlymeo/pseuds/butmostlymeo
Summary: "Ben! Hey buddy, could you come out here? ""Fuck off Poe.""No, I really need you. There's two cops with me." Poe's voice became noticeably quieter as he said that last bit of information.At that Ben shot up in bed and swung his long legs over to the side before stumbling with sleepiness over to the door. As he wrenched the door open he saw Poe looking not so much worse for the wear as just very, very intoxicated. Past him, stood two officers, a man and a woman. Ben immediately made eye contact with the woman and he was suddenly much more awake. And much more aware that he was only clad in a pair of black boxer shorts when he noticed her eyes quickly glance down his body.





	Petty Theft

Consciousness tugged at Ben as the sound of knuckles against his door became louder.

"Ben. Hey, Ben." He heard his roommate slur through the door.

"Poe?" Ben's voice came out rough with sleep.

"Ben! Hey buddy, could you come out here? "

"Fuck off Poe." 

"No, I really need you. There's two cops with me." Poe's voice became noticeably quieter as he said that last bit of information.

At that Ben shot up in bed and swung his long legs over to the side before stumbling with sleepiness over to the door. As he wrenched the door open he saw Poe looking not so much worse for the wear as just very, very intoxicated. Past him, stood two officers, a man and a woman. Ben immediately made eye contact with the woman and he was suddenly much more awake. And much more aware that he was only clad in a pair of black boxer shorts when he noticed her eyes quickly glance down his body. She stepped forward.

"Good evening, I'm Officer Johnson and this is Officer Trooper. We're sorry to disturb you sir" she said, her voice with a twinge of a British accent.

"It's fine," he replied before turning his attention back to Poe who was leaning against the wall and looked suspiciously as though he was about to start crying.

"I'm so sorry," Poe choked out as he fought back a sob and buried his face in Ben's naked chest. Ben widened his eyes in alarm and he looked back at the officer he'd previously made eye contact with.

"What is going on?" Ben demanded in his voice that he usually reserved for conference rooms and conference calls. Poe only began to sob harder. The officer looked at him with understanding in her eyes as she began to explain.

"Your roommate took a cab and doesn't have any money to pay for it," she said in a calm voice. "All we need is for someone to pay the fare and we can be on our way"

"That's it? Really?" Ben asked disbelievingly. "Jesus, Poe, you had me worried for a second," his hands coming up to rub his roommate's shoulders through his coat.

"Whose coat is this?" Ben pulled back as he didn't recognize the black pea coat that was definitely too big on his roommate. It had to belong to someone quite a few inches taller than him.

"Excuse me, Mr. Dameron?" the other officer said.

"Yeah?" Poe said, now just sniffling.

"Were you with an Armitage Hux this evening?" the officer asked. Ben tipped his head back .

"Oh fuck that guy" Ben groaned. When he opened his eyes, he swore he saw Officer Johnson begin to smirk before quickly regaining the composure she was likely required to have in any of these situations, no matter how ridiculous. And this was especially ridiculous.

"Yeah, why?" 

"Because you have his phone, his ID is in the back of it," Officer Trooper said, holding up a phone that Ben immediately recognized as NOT Poe's. 

"Do you have any of your shit on you?" Ben asked Poe.

"I have my ID," Poe replied sounding quite offended for someone who was swaying in a jacket two sizes too big for him. 

"How did that happen?"

"I had my coat on the chair at Pitcher's and then I went outside with Hux to smoke and he gave me his jacket because I got cold" Poe said dreamily. "Anyway, I had my ID in my pants pocket but I think everything else in my coat." 

"And you just decided to wander off and hail a cab?" Ben asked. God, he sounded like his mother. 

"I'm sorry to interrupt," a lilting voice broke through and Ben turned his attention back to Officer Johnson, who was definitely no longer hiding her smile. She had a beautiful smile. "But we really need to take care of this." 

"Right, yeah let me just grab a shirt and my wallet," Ben replied before heading back into his room and grabbing a plain white shirt and pulling it over his head, shoving his feet in a pair of slip ons and picking up his wallet from his nightstand. When he came back out, Poe was slumped on the couch, clearly three seconds away from falling sleep.

"Does he need to come with or do anything more?" Ben asked, hoping the answer was no. Waking up a drunk-asleep Poe was almost more difficult than trying to get his father to stop running an illegal gambling ring, even when his wife was a captain in the police force. 

"No, he's fine," Officer Johnson said, her gentle smile still in place.

As the three of them walked down the condo building's hallway Ben couldn't help but ask.

"So, did this guy call the police on Poe?"

"No the cab driver just flagged us down," Trooper said.

"And Poe said we were right around the corner from his place so he could get the money. We're merely escorts at this point," Johnson added.

"Got it." 

The chilled air hit Ben on his bare arms and legs as he pushed open the door to his building and strode over to the waiting cab, parked behind the police car with the lights still flashing. Ben wordlessly handed over his credit card as he looked at the meter that read $16.19. All this for a sixteen dollar fare. Ridiculous.

The cab driver handed his credit card back to him and Ben couldn't help biting out "I hope it was worth it," before shoving his card back in his wallet and turning away from him. He shook his head as he started back to his door. He could hear Trooper asking the cab driver for his license.

He started when he realized he wasn't walking alone. Officer Johnson smiled up at him, "Figured I'd complete my escorting duty while Trooper finishes up with him. Ben couldn't help but give a small smile at that.

"Sorry, I just think it's stupid that he would waste so much time over a fare that low. I mean in the time it probably took to flag you down and get here he could made at least two trips."

"Probably," she shrugged her her shoulders. "But, chances are he's been stiffed before and has a complex about it now."

"I guess," Ben replied, "And at least now Poe will owe me."

"For sure. You can hold this over his head for a while."

"I bet I can get at least two lunches and the next air filter change on him."

"That's it? C'mon, you could get so much more. I mean, he woke you up at 2 am with cops!" She surprised him by nudging her shoulder into his. He looked down at her and met her hazel eyes with his own. They found themselves standing outside his door but he hesitated to tell her goodbye. Her eyes were just so bright and she was so vibrant even under the hideous fluorescent lights of his condo building's hallways.

"So, I don't mean to overstep my bounds," she began, "I'm Rey, by the way," she stuck out her hand which he enveloped in his own, giving it a firm shake.

"Ben," he responded. He instinctively licked his lips. He wasn't sure where this was going, but he also wasn't sure he cared. For some reason this beautiful officer was actually staying longer than she needed to on a call to talk to him.

"I know. Anyway, uh again, I don't want to overstep but I couldn't help but see in there," she jerked her thumb in the direction of the door, "There was a photo of you with Captain Organa."

And just like that Ben felt his stomach drop. Oh. Yep, right on the mantle was a photo that Leia had cheekily given Ben as a housewarming gift. It was the day she had her promotion ceremony to captain several years ago. They had just gotten back on speaking terms and she made Ben hold the family dog Artoo the entire time, including all photos. "It's a family photo Benjamin, now smile" she had said.

"Are you..." Rey trailed off.

"Her son? Yeah I am." Ben muttered. God he was so stupid. 

He felt a little less stupid when the smile on Rey's face reappeared.

"She talks about you a lot." was all she said. Ben couldn't speak for a moment. he was stuck. He and his family were on far better terms than they were 4-5 years ago, but for some reason it was hard to imagine that he was the kind of son a mother would tell others about. 

When he could finally talk again, all he could say was, "She does?"

"Yeah, she's always bragging about how smart you are," Ben opened his mouth to rebut when she continued, "but don't worry she's insults you plenty as well. She doesn't care for how much black you wear." Rey's eyes traveled down and stopped for a moment at his black boxers before she let out a small giggle. 

"Anyway, it's nice to finally meet you. Put a face to the stories." Rey said softly. "It's time to get back to patrol." Before she could turn away Ben reached out to touch her hand. He prayed he wasn't misreading every little bit of this. She looked up at him with a furrowed brow and he opened his wallet once more and pulled out his business card. 

"Well, if you'd ever like to hear the stories from my perspective, you can give me a call. If you'd like." he held the card out and she took it from him with a cheeky grin.

"I would like that, in fact." She answered before turning serious again, "But if anyone asks, you gave me your number when I was off duty."

"Your secret's safe with me."

"I think it's our secret actually," she said with one last smile before finally turning around and walking down the hallway.

Ben let himself into his condo, shaking his head in disbelief. He couldn't believe how his night had turned out. However his joy was short lived when he heard a snoring Poe on the couch and Ben remembered that he needed to get in touch with Hux so he could get his roommate's shit back. "Fuck"

It took Ben a few months to reveal to Poe that he was indirectly responsible for the best thing in Ben's life. He had to get a few IOU's from paying an irate cab driver out of the way first.


End file.
